dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Got No Gift
Doug's Got No Gift is the first part of the second episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug wants to buy Patti a gift, but he spent all his money on an arcade game. So he decides to make one instead. Recap Intro Doug is at the Four Leaf Clover Mall looking for the perfect gift to buy Patti. He comes across the Multi-Ultra-Maxi-Pro Tournament Beet ball and attempts to buy it, but gets distracted when Skeeter shows him an arcade game called Bag the Neematoad. So Doug figures that one game wouldn't hurt since he had some spare change. Main Episode As Doug plays the arcade game, he loses on his first try. Skeeter encourages him to try again to make the high score list. Doug's imagination: At Hollywood, Doug is shown emerging from a limousine wearing ridiculously tall shoes walking through the red carpet between a number of citizens and inside the building to put on a virtual video game helmet offered to him by Skeeter to play Bag the Neematoad. So Doug decides to try again and soon, he makes many attempts to squeeze into the high scores list. By the time he succeeds, he ends up on the high score list and tags along with Skeeter to celebrate at the Honker Burger. When Doug decides to purchase the Beet ball as Patti's gift, he discovers that he has frittered away all the money he had trying to go for the high score on the arcade game, and as a result, he has no more money to buy the Beet ball. Doug is back in front of his house moping over his impulsive decision. When the Dinks come around, Doug tells them the story. So Mrs. Dink suggests that Doug should instead make a gift for Patti, using Mr. Dink's tools for the job. In Mr. Dink's shed, Mr. Dink shows him the tools and material to make a gift. Doug looks at one of the books offered to him by Mr. Dink and considers making a glider. Doug's imagination: On top of a mountain, Doug offers Patti a red glider with her name signed on it. Porkchop pushes the plane off the edge of the mountain and the two later fly around the sky in it. Patti compliments Doug for her present and asks him if he could teach her how to fly it, to which Doug agrees. He continues to fly the plane to the hills. Doug decides that he doesn't want to make a glider, but make at least something on his mind. He and Mr. Dink spend hours working on making the gift and during the night, Judy offers him a basket of food.'' By tomorrow, Doug shows Skeeter the gift for Patti that he and Mr. Dink made and it is revealed to be a towel rack. As Doug and Skeeter walk outside with their gifts wrapped, Doug thanks Mr. Dink for his help and he and Skeeter attend Patti's birthday party at her house. They set their gifts on the table with all the other gifts and Doug feels that his present looks weird in juxtaposition to the other gifts. Roger notices Doug's gift and he and his gang mock him for it after discovering that Doug made his gift to Patti, demoralizing Doug. Patti is about to open her presents and Doug soon becomes nervous. ''Doug's imagination: Doug and Patti are flying on Doug's towel rack until it loses altitude and the two end up falling down into a lake. So Doug attempts to take back his gift, thinking his is the one she'll hate, but to no avail. Patti opens it and is convinced that it's a "Beet ball caddy" to hold all her Beet balls. Afterwards, she thanks Doug for his present to her and tells him that she likes his gift the best of all of her gifts. She asks him to put his initials on her present, which he complies to. Doug is later seen in his room writing in his journal, discussing his homemade gift to Patti. He discovers Porkchop destroying a toy Neematoad with a mallet, which he jokingly tells him that the Neematoad should be bagged and not creamed as he and Porkchop laugh in the process. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Bud Dink *Tippy Dink Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can